


I built a fort

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ship practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Caboose has a surprise to show his dearest friend. He hopes he loves it.





	I built a fort

**Author's Note:**

> a short tumblr prompt I thought was cute enough to share.  
> Given Donut's current state in canon he deserves some love

Caboose carefully kept his hands over Donut's eyes. "Just a moment more, Captain Poptart!" he says with enthusaism. He leads him through the halls carefully.

"Careful, 'Boose!" Donut stumbles a few times as Caboose clumsily leads him forward. He didn't mind being lead around as such. It was the insistance that confused him though. But he figured it must be a surprise of sorts given Caboose's excitment.

Caboose lifts his hands and runs out in front of a makeshift shed. "I had been very very busy and I did not let any one help me!"

Donut tilts his head and looks over it. He notices its splashed with lightesh red and blue at each corner. "Is it a fort?"

"Yes! I know you wanted to pull up rank on Red side but I thought it would be easier if we had our own team! A secret team!"

Donut smiles brightly. "Oh, Caboose. That's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me."


End file.
